Fest begleitendes Kapitel 11 - Ende
Als ein Schütze der Yamainu im Begriff ist, die Panzerfaust auf den Wagen abzufeuern, in dem Mamoru Akasaka und Jirou Tomitake Richtung Okinomiya fahren, wird er von Kasai an der Schulter mit einem Scharfschützen-Gewehr getroffen. Da Mamoru und Jirou die gepanzerte Limousine der Sonozaki-Familie verwenden, sind sie auch von den restlichen Yamainu nicht aufzuhalten und durchbrechen die Blockade. In Okinomiya angekommen, empfiehlt Jirou per Telefon den unverzüglichen Einsatz der "Banken"-Einheit, um die Irie-Institution einnehmen zu lassen. Darauf beschließen die beiden, nach Hinamizawa zurückzukehren, da Mamoru seine Schuld gegenüber Rika noch nicht beglichen hat und auch Jirou noch etwas regeln muss. Okonogi ordnet in den Bergen den Rückzug der übrigen Yamainu an. Als Miyo ihn deswegen zur Rede stellen will, erklärt er ihr, dass sie längst geschlagen sind und bald Verstärkung eintreffen wird, um die Yamainu aufzulösen. In dem Moment treffen sie auf die Clubmitglieder. Okonogi spricht Mion seinen Respekt aus und sagt ihr, sie könnte ihn militärischen Eliteeinheiten ganz groß werden. Aber Mion entgegnet ihm, sie wolle nichts anderes als die Anführerin ihres Clubs sein, denn man könne nirgendwo anders so viel Spaß haben wie mit ihren Clubmitgliedern. Okonogi amüsiert sich darüber, richtet dann aber auf Befehl von Miyo seine Waffe auf Mion, die sich vor die anderen stellt. In diesem Moment erscheint ein Hubschrauber der "Banken"-Einheit und befiehlt die unverzügliche Entwaffnung, woraufhin Okonogi aufgibt. Die Clubmitglieder sind sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob sie gewonnen haben, als Mamoru zur großen Freude von Rika eintrifft und bestätigt, dass auch Jirou und Irie wohlauf sind. Auch "der Junge" in der Klinik sei sicher, was Satoko aufhorchen lässt. Aber dann stellen sie fest, dass Hanyuu verschwunden ist. Okonogi erklärt Miyo, warum die Yamainu gegen die "Banken" keine Chance haben. Er bekommt einen Anruf von "Kuckuck" aus Tokyo, durch den ihm die Anweisung zur "Aufräumoperation" erteilt wird. Miyo weiß nicht, was das bedeutet, und will Frau Nomura kontaktieren. Aber Okonogi macht ihr klar, dass sie ihre Rolle zu Ende gespielt hat. Er nimmt ihr das Notizbuch ihres Großvaters weg und wirft es hin. Dabei erklärt er ihr, dass ihre Forschungen nie ernstlich jemanden bei "Tokyo" interessiert hätten. Es ging nur um politische Intrigen, für die Miyo als Werkzeug diente. Er hat Miyo noch einen letzten Auftrag zu überbringen und reicht ihr eine Waffe mit einer Kugel. Miyo soll ihrem Leben ein Ende setzen, um als Sündenbock für die gescheiterte Operation herzuhalten. Das sei der Plan, den ihre Vertrauensperson Frau Nomura für Miyo erdacht habe. Als Okonogi sieht, wie verzweifelt und hilflos Miyo ist, lässt er sie schließlich weglaufen. Während es anfängt zu regnen, trifft Miyo auf Hanyuu. Hanyuu fragt sie, wonach sie sich in ihrem Leben gesehnt habe, und Miyo antwortet, dass sie nur von jemandem akzeptiert werden wollte. Hanyuu sagt, als Wesen, das über den Menschen steht, könne sie Miyos Sünden vergeben. Aber Miyo will sich darauf nicht einlassen. Darauf kommen die Clubmitglieder hinzu und Miyo sieht die Gelegenheit, Rache an ihnen zu nehmen. Sie entscheidet sich, dass sie Mion erschießen will, weil sie für Miyos Niederlage verantwortlich ist. Mion ist bereit, dieses Schicksal auf sich zu nehmen, solange ihren Freunden nichts passiert. Miyo vergleicht ihr Schicksal mit dem Kartenspiel Babanuki ("Alte Schachtel", vergleichbar mit dem deutschen Spiel "Schwarzer Peter"), in dem es darum geht, am Ende einem Spieler die Verliererkarte zuzuschieben. Das sei nun ihr Schicksal und dafür wolle sie sich rächen. Aber Mion sagt, dass der Club Jijinuki ("Alter Knacker") spielt. Miyo hält das für dasselbe. Hanyuu stellt sich vor Mion und ist bereit, die Sünden dieser Welt auf sich zu nehmen. Sie bedankt sich bei den Clubmitgliedern für die schöne Zeit mit ihnen und macht sich bereit, worauf Miyo schließlich ihre Kugel abfeuert. Aber Hanyuu wird nicht getroffen und Miyo sinkt fassungslos auf die Knie. Darauf erklärt Rika, dass es im Spiel Jijinuki keine Verliererkarte gibt, sondern dass am Ende eine fehlende Karte wieder in das Spiel eingefügt wird. Diese fehlende Karte sei Hanyuu. So entsteht ein vollständiges Kartenspiel, mit anderen Worten: eine Welt ohne Verlierer. Miyo wird von der "Banken"-Einheit umstellt und festgenommen. Es sieht so aus, als könne sie nicht mal das Notizbuch ihres Großvaters mitnehmen. Aber da erscheint Jirou und macht die Soldaten darauf aufmerksam, dass Miyo überall Kratzwunden hat und offensichtlich am Hinamizawa-Syndrom leidet. Er ordnet an, dass Miyo in die Klinik gebracht und von Dr. Irie behandelt werden soll. Miyo lehnt sich weinend an Jirou und damit ist der Kampf endgültig abgeschlossen. Wenig später beginnt das Watanagashi-Fest. Die Clubmitglieder besuchen die Schießbude, schauen sich Rikas Tanz an und lassen am Ende ihre Baumwolle den Fluss hinabtreiben. Ein paar Tage vergehen und Rika und Hanyuu lassen den Juni des Shouwa-Jahres 58 endlich hinter sich. ___________________ Die kleine Miyoko Tanashi will eines Tages eine Freundin besuchen, als sie vor dem Haus ihrer Eltern auf eine erwachsene Frau trifft, die eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit Rika hat. Die Frau fragt Miyoko, ob sie leben oder sterben will. Miyoko sagt, sie wolle leben. Die Frau sagt ihr, dann solle sie weitergehen, auch wenn ihre Freundin nicht zu Hause ist. Aber Miyoko fragt auch, was wäre, wenn sie sterben wollte. Dann, sagt die Frau, würde sie noch ein Fähnchen bekommen. Miyoko begreift, dass ihre Eltern in die Stadt wollen. Wenn sie dabei wäre, bekäme sie im Restaurant einen Kinderteller und eine kleine Landesflagge, die sie zu Hause sammelt. Sie entscheidet sich, mit ihren Eltern zu gehen. Sie hat keine Angst, wenn ihre Eltern bei ihr sind. Alle drei steigen in einen Bus. Jedoch bekommt der Fahrer des Busses während der Fahrt einen Herzinfarkt ... Am Abend schaut die Frau noch einmal nach dem Haus der Familie Tanashi. Alle drei sind zu Hause und Miyoko legt ihr zwanzigstes Fähnchen in einen Kasten. Sie fragt Gott, ob sie nun ein glückliches Leben führen wird. Die Frau draußen vor dem Haus lächelt und geht dann ihrer Wege. Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai)